Discovery
by Akuma4
Summary: Something I wrote just because. Not nearly as dark as my first, actually, not dark at all. I hope you like it.


Discovery  
  
Hi there everyone, and welcome to my second fan-fic! This one is still a Taito like my first, but this isn't as dark spirited as the other one. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
* * *  
  
There had been a time when this was all much simpler, Yamato thought wistfully as he gazed up to the stars. A time when he didn't have to worry about being he and Taichi being caught in their late night meetings, when they didn't have to worry about Hikari or Takeru catching them making love together. A time when life had seemed so much simpler. But now, with Taichi, he seemed complete. His life had a new meaning, and he felt happy to be able to share it with his friend and lover. He sighed, and gazed up as the stars from his sleeping bag. Slowly, his mind drifted back to the past, to the times that seemed so much simpler.  
  
* * *  
  
Yamato had been 15 at the time, and he had come over to Taichi's apartment to hang out and spend the night. He and Taichi were having a "discussion" about what they thought was the best way to spend time. "No way, soccer is nothing compared to playing a guitar." Yamato argued vehemently, "The feeling you get when you have it in you hands, it's just you and the guitar, making music, not a care in the world." "Yea, sure" Taichi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Nothing can even come close to soccer. You just gotta do it man, it's great. The feel of the wind in your hair, running down the field, it's the best." "Well, that doesn't matter, playing is the best." "No, soccer!" "Rock!" "Soccer!" "Rock!" "Soccer" Yamato quickly tackled Taichi to the ground, grabbing a pillow off of his bed and pounding him with it. Taichi pushed Yamato off of him, then grabbed another pillow and set in on his friend. They continuously beat each other with pillows for the next few minutes, until Yamato's pillow burst open.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a gasp from the doorway. Hikari was standing there, her face red from laughing so much, her hand over her mouth to stop her sounds of mirth. She looked at Taichi and wagged her finger at him. "Oh, Taichi, you had better not let mom see this mess, or you'll be in for it! Lucky for you, we are leaving." Taichi looked at his sister, "What do you mean, you're leaving." "Me and mom are leaving for grandma's remember? She sent me in here to tell you two not to ruin the house while we are gone. We will be back in the morning. Well, that's mom calling me, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Hikari waved goodbye as she ran down the hall, and the two boys heard the door slam shut.  
  
Taichi looked at Yamato sheepishly, and said "Well, I guess we'll have to pick up this mess." The room was very messy from their pillow fight. A lamp was knocked over in the corner, pencils were strewn across the floor, random books were laying about, the pile of dirty clothes was knocked over, and the room was in dis-order. "Heh, I guess we should," Yamato replied. A half-hour later they finally finished cleaning, and both were very hungry. "Hey, Yamato, do you want something to eat?" "Yea, sure." They walked into the kitchen, and Taichi looked around. "Ummm, is a sandwich okay?" "Yea, that would be fine." Yamato went and sat down on the couch in the living room while Taichi made sandwiches. About 5 minutes later, "Hey, Yamato, I'm done!" Taichi walked into the living room holding two plates, both holding sandwiches. Yamato now understood what took Taichi so long, the sandwiches were enormous! Slices of lettuce, tomatoes, meat, cheeses, mayo, mustard, and other assorted items were all held together by two slices of bread. "No wonder you can have so much energy, if you eat like that!" Yamato said unbelievingly. "Come on, let's eat in my room." They walked down the hall into Taichi's room, and both sat down on his bed. Yamato began taking modest sized bites out of his sandwich, but Taichi went into it with a passion. To say he wolfed it down would be an understatement. He would put a sumo wrestler to shame. "Hey, Taichi, maybe you should slow down? I probably could lose my hand if I tried to put my hand on your plate." Taichi just looked up from the sandwich, grinned, and went back to it. Shaking his head at his friend, he went back to eating.  
  
About 3 minutes later, they were both done, and they were sitting about talking about school. The conversation was pretty normal, and then the topic turned to girls. "Yea, me and Sora have been going out for the past few months, and she's pretty cool." Taichi boasted. "Hey Yamato, why don't you have a girlfriend, I'd figure the girls would be jumping at you mister rock star." Yamato stuttered an excuse, his thoughts racing. Could he know why I haven't got a girlfriend, that I'm gay? No, he couldn't know, it was just a point of conversation. But Yamato was worried, because of his feelings. He had always thought of Taichi as a friend, but after realizing about himself, he began to see his friend in a new light. He was really handsome. He had a well-toned body, muscled because of his playing soccer, and it showed. He caught himself staring at Taichi whenever he could. Mostly whenever he was walking away from Yamato, he was looking at his beautiful legs and nice rear. But no, he shouldn't think of his friend like that. Taichi was straight, and already had a girlfriend.  
  
They sat around talking for a while, and Taichi was munching on some candy he had stashed in his room. They talked about school, home, hobbies, and other things, but soon became bored. Suddenly, Taichi piped up, "Hey, Yamato, want to have some fun? Let's play truth or dare." "What? Oh come on Taichi, we aren't little kids anymore, we don't do things like that." Taichi stood up, "What, is little Yamato afraid? Does wittle Yamato need his blankey?" Yamato growled and tackled Taichi to the ground. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game, but just to show you that I'm not afraid." They both got up and sat on the bed. "All right Taichi, I'll go first." "Okay rock star boy, truth or dare." "Truth" "Okay, hmmm......." Tai thought for a second, "Okay! Have you ever kissed a girl?" Yamato blushed, and said hesitantly "Promise you won't laugh?" "I promise" "Okay, then, no, I haven't." Taichi was mildly surprised, but of course, Yamato hadn't had a girlfriend could remember. "Okay Taichi, truth or dare." "Truth" "All right, fine then mister cocky. If you're so proud that you're going out with Sora, answer me this. Have you ever had sex with Sora?" Taichi was stunned, where did this come from? But, the answer was easy. "No!!! Of course not!" "Well, you never know." "Okay Yamato, truth or dare?" "Hmm, truth."  
  
Taichi thought about his question for a second, and then had a good idea. Now he would see which girl at school Yamato wanted to go out with. "Okay Yamato, here is your question. Who at school do you love?" Yamato was caught completely off guard. He wanted to tell Taichi right then and there the true answer, but was worried about what Taichi would do if he said that. He suddenly got angry with himself, and snapped at his friend, "What the hell kind of question is that, and why do you care. I don't have to answer that, this is just a stupid game that is for little kids." Yamato got up, but Taichi grabbed his arm, "Hey, where do you think you're going? Answer my question." Yamato shook his arm free, and walked to the hall. Taichi grabbed Yamato, and pushed him onto the bed, and pinned him down. He grinned at Yamato, "All right tough guy, answer my question, who at school do you love?" Yamato glared up at Taichi "Get off of me! It was just a stupid game!" He struggled against Taichi, but to no avail. "Answer my question and I'll let you go." "No!!" "Then I won't let you go." "Get off of me!!" Yamato tried with all his might to push Taichi off but couldn't. "Just get off of me!" "Nope, sorry!" Yamato weighed in the situation. This would be a good time to tell Taichi how he felt, but how would he take it? Well, better now than never. "All right, Taichi, I'll tell you who I love at school." Yamato took a deep breath. "I love you, Taichi."  
  
Taichi was at a complete loss of words. What had Yamato just said? He couldn't have said that, but he did. He heard him clearly. "Wh-wha-what?" "You heard me Taichi, I love you." Numbly, Taichi got up off of Yamato and stared at him. "Bu-but you can't love me, I'm going out with Sora...." "Well damnit I do! I've loved you for so long now but couldn't say it. Do you know how much that hurts? How much it hurts to love someone but not be able to say anything to them for fear of rejection? For fear of denial? But I told you know, and nothing can take that back. I'll leave if you want me to." Taichi was still in shock. Yamato loved him. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Yamato moved over to Taichi, took his body in his arms, and locked them together in a deep, passionate kiss. They broke out of it gasping, both from lack of breath and shock. Yamato looked deep into Taichi's eyes and said, "Do you understand now Taichi? I really love you. Was that kiss proof enough of my feelings? I love you, Taichi. I love you." Taichi gulped and said to him, "But I'm going out with Sora...." "I don't care! I still love you! Please, Taichi, understand, I love you." They locked in another passionate kiss, and this time, it seemed like they were together for eternity.......  
  
* * *  
  
"Yamato?" He heard Taichi's whisper, and looked over to his lover. He, Taichi, Sora, Hikari, and Takeru were all on a camping trip. Taichi looked at Yamato gazing up at him, and felt his heart pound faster. "What took you so long?" "I had to sneak away from the rest, they were already asleep. It doesn't matter now that we are together my love." Taichi knelt down and kissed Yamato. Suddenly, they heard a gasp from the bushes. Hikari stepped into the clearing, a look of shock on her face, she had clearly saw the kiss. "Taichi, what are you doing." "Hikari! I, we, umm, were, uhh, umm." Yamato spoke up. "Don't worry Taichi, it's time we told someone. Hikari, Taichi and I are in love." "What?! You to are in love? But I thought you and Sora... Well, that explains why you aren't spending much time with her anymore. Hee hee, she thinks you are cheating on her with another girl." Hikari giggled. Taichi looked at her, "Hikari, could you do us a favor?" "Yea, sure." "Could you wake up Sora and Takeru for me? It's time we got some things out in the open." "Okay." Hikari walked back to where the rest of them were sleeping. "Taichi, are you sure about this? Should we tell them?" "Yamato, we can't keep living a lie. We need to have people know." "All right, if you think so..." They both stood up, and walked over to the campfire and to the beginning of the rest of their lives.  
  
* * *  
  
So everyone, that's my second fan-fic! What do you think? For all of you who actually care, please give a review, with whatever you thought of the story, and any advice you have for me to use. I welcome all comments. Thanks for reading!  
  
Sayanora, Akuma 


End file.
